Super Smash Bros Endgame Wiki
Characters Main article: '' Starter Veterans(Low Rank/Star 1) Mario_SSBU.png|Mario SSBULuigi.png|Luigi drmario.png|'Dr. Mario''' 438px-Bowser - Mario Party 10.png|'Bowser' Sochi_2014_olympic_wario_3d_render_by_ratchetmario-d8j2g4e.png|'Wario' 784px-Yoshi_MP10.png|Yoshi Donkey_Kong_SSBU.png|Donkey Kong Diddy_Kong_SSBU.png|Diddy Kong Link_SSBU.png|Link Young Link (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Young Link' 1200px-HWL Toon Link Artwork.png|'Toon Link' Sheik (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Sheik' Zelda SSBU.png|'Zelda' 1200px-Pikachu_SSBU.png|Pikachu Pichu_Switch.png|'Pichu' 1200px-Jigglypuff_SSBU.png|JigglyPuff Lucario_.png|'Lucario' Pokémon_Trainer_SSBU.png|Pokemon Trainer Greninja_-_Super_Smash_Bros._Ultimate.png|'Greninja' 1200px-Incineroar SSBU.png|'Incenoroar' Lucas_SSB4.png|'Lucas' ness.png|'Ness' 1200px-Samus_SSBU.png|Samus Zero Suit Samus SSBU.png|'Zero Suit Samus' Fox_SSBU.png|Fox Falco_SSBU.png|Falco Marth_(character).png|'Marth' Lucina_SSBU.png|'Lucina' Roy_SSBU.png|Roy Chrom SSBU.png|'Chrom' Ike_SSBU.png|Ike Villager_SSBU.png|'Villager' Isabelle_SSBU.png|Isabelle Ice_Climbers_SSBU.png|Ice Climbers Wii_Fit_Trainer-M.png|'Wii Fit Trainer' 1188px-Snake_SSBU.png|Snake Shulk_SSBU.png|Shulk Pac-Man_SSB4.png|'Pac Man' Little_Mac_SSB4.png|'Little Mac' Mega_Man_SSB4.png|'Mega Man' Ryu_SSBU.png|'Ryu' Ken_SSBU.png|'Ken' Simon_SSBU.png|Simon Richter_SSBU.png|Richter R.O.B._SSB4.png|'R.O.B' Duck_Hunt_SSB4.png|'Duck Hunt' Mii_Fighter_SSBU.png|Mii Fighter Cloud-Alt1_SSBU.png|'Cloud' Zero_Suit_Samus_SSBU.png|'Zero Suit Samus' Pit_SSB4.png|'Pit' Kirby_SSB4.png|'Kirby' Meta Knight SSBU.png|'Meta Knight' Mr._Game_&_Watch_SSB4.png|'Mr Game And Watch' super_smash_bros_ultimate_render__11__capt__falcon_by_falconburst322_dcf9pff-fullview.png|'Captain Falcon' HeroSSBU.png|'The Hero' BanjoSSBUDLC.png|'Banjo and Kazooie' Starter/Default Newcomers(Low Rank/Star 2-3) There are several newcomers joining the world of Super Smash Bros. Paper Mario Render 1.png|Paper Mario Paper_Luigi_Color_Slash.png|Paper Luigi Paper_Peach.png|Paper Peach Paper-Bowser.jpg|Paper Bowser Dr._Luigi_Artwork_-_Dr._Luigi.png|Dr Luigi th-7.jpeg|Birdo LXrql0nrFsdAup-1fBMqXPWryVvUa-c9.png|Captain Toad Mallow_(Right).png|Mallow Dixie_Kong_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|Dixie Kong darunia_hyrule_warriors__by_ladytuonela-d7twn2o.png|Darunia Tetra_Saber_&_Pistol_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Tetra Toon_Zelda_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Toon Zelda Urbosa.png|Urbosa The-Legend-of-Zelda-Breath-of-the-Wild_2017_02-20-17_003.jpg|Dark Revali.png|Revali Mipha.png|Mipha Decidueye_Pokken_Smash.png|Decidueye 254Sceptile.png|Sceptile 389Torterra.png|Tortera pokemon__blaziken_by_kidel-d30mtp4.png|Blaziken kumatora_smashified__transparent__by_hextupleyoodot-da8hw1z.png|Kumatora th-8.jpeg|Krystal Fe7Hector.png|Hector EphraimA.png|Ephraim fire_emblem_alm_of_valencia_by_meibatsu-d2xii8c.jpg|Alm th-9.jpeg|Anna Face.png|Fjorm tom-nook-e1508948338161.png|Tom Nook chorus_kids_for_smash__by_tr1pledee-d8pc8vv.png|Chorus Kids Karate_Joe_3DS.png|Karate Joe mach_rider___super_smash_bros__wii_u_3ds_style_by_machriderz-d8ouet2.png|Mach Rider ashley_by_wikime-d3d4pic.jpg|Ashley mona.png|'Mona' Viridi.jpg|Viridi charlie-pf.jpg|Charlie Nash 5675396-trevor+belmont+(1).jpg|Trevor Belmont Isaac.png|Isaac SpringMan.png|Spring Man MonsterHunter.png|Monster Hunter MH-World_Official_09-22-17_017.jpg|Palico Spyro_Academy_Profile.png|Spyro crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot rayman_render_by_nibroc_rock-d8z6dlp.png|Rayman Poppi_QT_Pi.png|'Poppi Qt' Jin kazama ttt 2 2012 04 23 by blood huntress-d4xfrbn.png|Jin 701Hawlucha.png|Hawlucha King Hippo clipped rev 1.png|King Hippo Takamaru_SSB4.png|Takamaru bomberman.png|BomberMan shovel_knight_smashified_by_hextupleyoodot-d8l6hqk.png|Shovel Knight Blanka_Render.png|Blanka fireemblemwarriorsshion.png|Rowan fawful.jpg|Fawful Medli_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Medli Hyrule_Warriors_Legends_King_Daphnes_Nohansen_Hyrule_Sail_(Render).png|King Daphnes Tingle_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Tingle Susie by wolfwrathknight-d9u5zjr.png|Susie KTD Taranza Artwork.png|Taranza Bewear.png|Bewear 453Croagunk_DP_anime.png|Croagunk new_geno_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9kkuzk-2.png|Geno 250px-778Mimikyu.png|Mimyku 454.png|Toxicroak Sora KHIII.png|Sora mickey.png|'Mickey Mouse' Donald_Duck_KH3.png|'Donald Duck' 312px-Goofy_02_KHIII.png|'Goofy' Roxas.png|Roxas Riku01.png|Riku Doom-no-framerate-limit-pc.jpg.optimal.jpg|'Doomslayer' Master-chief-square-542x542-f4aa513845bc4582a501100cc5550b48.jpg|'Master Chief' Kaos123.png|'Kaos' -awakened portrait- Lloyd.png|'Lloyd Irving' Travis Touchdown 2.jpg|'Travis' King_Wart.png|'Wart' Amaterasu.jpg|'Amaterasu' Noctis-tekken-7-ffxv.jpg|'Noctis' ri.png|'Rosie' 462px-K.K._Slider_AF_-_alt.png|'KK.Sliders' syrup.png|'Captain Syrup' m.png|'Marshadow' Evolution11.png|'Plusie and Minum' 250px-133Eevee.png|'Eevee' Katalina A.png|'Katalina' Lost in time tracer tf by clockworkmelody-dah4e7a.png|'Tracer' 584px-ShyGuyCTTT_artwork.png|'Shy guy' ProtoManSSBC.png|'Protoman' mon.png|'Monita' Chibi_robo_smash_bros_style_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9ak4np.png|'Chibi Robo' Tumblr_inline_nm9c36UM4U1sh27pe_1280.png|'Mii Athlete' mage.png|'Mii Mage' Labo_Man.png|'Labo Man' Prince_Fluff_Walk.png|'Prince Fluff' maxwell.png|'Maxwell' j.png|'Jibanyan' Adeleine_and_Ribbon.png|'Adeline and Ribbon' Agnes.png|'Agnes' rainbow.png|'Captain Rainbow' sol.png|'Solaire of Astora' Dissidia Rinoa.png|'Riona' Img-kasumi.png|'Kasumi' slime.png|'Slime' WO3-Ryu Hayabusa.png|'Ryu Hayabusa' quinnie-quindayo-berning-geralt-of-rivia.jpg|'Gerald' Subzero+and+scorpion_46ce77_6307330.jpg|'Subzero' k.png|'Phoenix Wright' Ninjara.png|'Ninjara' 600px-SMP_Kamek_Artwork.png|'Kamek' Dunban_2.png|'Dunban' Lao_img_chara10-02.png|'Lao' XC2-Zeke.png|'Zeke' Xenoblade_Chronicles_2_-_Character_Artwork_Vandham.png|'Vandham' Xenoblade_Chronicles_2_-_Akhos.png|'Akhos' XC2-Mikhail.png|'Mikhal' XC2-Artwork-Patroka.png|'Patroka' Mecha-Fiora.png|'Fiora' Xenoblade-2-Rex.png|'Rex' Princess Ruto (Hyrule Warriors) 2.png|'Ruto' Jeanne Bayonetta 2 render.png|'Jeanne' frost.jpg|'Jack Frost' Knack_09.jpg|'Knack' aug.png|'Augomon' gameplay_04_crank_kong.png|'Cranky Kong' Layton.png|'Profesor Layton' Terra_KHBBS.png|'Terra' Shaymin-Sky-Forme-Pokemon-Go.png|'Shaymen' Fi (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Fi' Agitha (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Agitha' Wizzro.png|'Wizzro' ZangiefSFV.png|'Zangief' 19 newguile01.jpg|'Guile' tetris.png|'Tetris Block' Mega_Man_X_Spirit.png|'Mega Man X' Crono.jpg|'Chrono' kyo.png|'Kyo' KSA_Gooey_artwork.png|'Gooey' Toadette CaptainToadTreasureTracker.png|'Toadette' Terry_XIII.png|'Terry Bogard' Tiny_Kong_MSS_art.png|'Tiny Kong' Mai-13extra2.png|'Mai' SirArthur.png|'Sir Arthur' Athena.png|'Athena' rem.png|'Rem Tokiyama' Asura,_the_Demigod_of_Wrath.png|'Asura' lip.png|'Lip' Cuphoof.png|'Cuphead' Mugman_results.png|'Mugman' 1871145-viewtiful_joe.png|'Viewtiful Joe' Globox.png|'Globlox' phosphora.png|'Phosphora' am.png|'Pandora(Amazon)' yook.png|'Yooka-Laylee' jak.png|'Jak and Daxter' Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Ragna' klonoa__klonoa_2__lunatea_s_veil__by_chris_draws-d9xi8qk.png|'Klonoa' 576Gothitelle.png|'Gothitelle' Gardevoir.png|'Gardevoir' Lopunny.png|'Lopunny' yuri.png|'Yuri Lowell' 220px-Haggar.png|'Mike Haggar' ar.png|'Arle Nadja' Okami oki warrior by fionahsieh-d28fp95.jpg|'Oki' kra.png|'Kratos' ratchet_and_clank_render_by_ratchetfan2006_dbgyr6q-pre.png|'Rachet and Klank' Xc2gc addam.png|'Addam' raichu.png|'Raichu' Hiryu.png|'Strider Hiryu' Mr. L Artwork (Super Paper Mario).png|'Mr L' Zack fair by k koji-d5osirr.jpg|'Zack Flair' Golden sun felix by jimmilerock.jpg|'Felix' Warriors Lian OA.png|'Lianna' Lillie and Cosmog.png|'Lillie and Cosmog' Frank.png|'Frank West' RayMK111.png|'Ray MK 111' Hrid.png|'Hrid' Takumi_art.png|'Takumi' Niles.png|'Niles' Ryoma.png|'Ryoma' Alvis.png|'Alvis' Aisya-0.png|'Aisya' Poochy.png|'Poochy' Sami.png|'Andy' Andy.png|'Andy' yarn.png|'Yarn Poochy' Metroid_Other_M_Adam_Malkovich.png|'Adam Malkovich' Ayumi.png|'Ayumi' Cooking Mama.png|'Cooking Mama' Primarina.png|'Primarina' Cynder the dragoness by plaguedogs123-dah67x7.png|'Cynder' The legend of zelda breath of the wild sidon by theartofvero-dawlik5.png|'Sidon' 394.png|'Ninten' Terra.png|'Terra' Frisk.png|'Frisk' Kris.png|'Kris' Undynerender.png|'Undyne' Papyrus_the_sassy_skeleton_by_lazydayzgamez-d9etbi5.png|'Papyrus' Sans_from_undertale_render2_by_nibroc_rock-d9ez6f2.png|'Sans' PussInBootsTransparent.png|'Puss' DonkeyTransparent.png|'Donkey' lord.png|'Lord Farquaad' Shrek_SSBL.png|'Shrek' Plum.png|'Plum' Mspacman.png|'Ms.Pacman' Dan_Hibiki.png|'Dan' Doc_Louis.png|'Doc Louis' Glass_Joe_Spirit.png|'Glass Joe' Ryota_Hayami_Spirit.png|'Ryota' Akari_Hayami_Spirit.png|'Akari' QPy8ut51093uv0mT9-dLVzdzrayTOW-Z.png|'Yarn Yoshi' Lanky_Kong.png|'Lanky Kong' Chunky_Kong_Spirit.png|'Chunky Kong' Funky kong smash4 styled render by machriderz-d7ri2t4.png|'Funky Kong' Gon.png|'Gon' Killua.png|'Killua' KenshinOVA.png|'Kenshin' Naruto.png|'Naruto' Sasuke.png|'Sasuke' Sakura_Haruno_(Part_II).png|'Sakura' Kakashi.png|'Kakashi' Ichigo.png|'Ichigo' Saitama.png|'Saitama' Monkey.D Luffy.png|'Luffy' Asta_Render.png|'Asta' Zoro.png|'Zoro' guts.png|'Guts' Ardyn.png|'Ardyn' MikeJones.png|'Mike Jones' Lin_Lee_Koo.png|'Lin' Asuka.png|'Asuka' Katsuragi.png|'Katsuragi' F-Type.png|'F-Type' Excitebike.png|'Excitebike' Mappy.png|'Mappy' Monokuma.png|'Monokuma' Baby Luigi.png|'Baby Luigi' Coco.png|'Coco' Hulk.png|'Hulk' ThorOdinson.png|'Thor' Velvet.png|'Velvet Crowe' Frogger.png|'Frogger' Rabbid.png|'Rabbid' Rabbid Cranky.png|'Rabbid Cranky' Ivan_Spirit.png|'Ivan' Jenna_Spirit.png|'Jenna' Mia.jpg|'Mia' Bald_Bull.png|'Bald Bull' Grovyle_Celebi.png|'Grovyle and Celebi' Raven.png|'Raven' GX_Lily_Flyer.png|'Lily Flyer' Captain-america.png|'Captain America' Brave_Veronica_atk.png|'Veronica' Maki.png|'Maki' matthew.png|'Matthew' isa_jo.png|'Isa Jo' Saki.png|'Saki' DJ_Candy_Supergroove.png|'Dj Candy' Hollow Knight.png|'Hollow Knight' Earthworm Jim.png|'Earthworm Jim' DW8_Lu_Bu_transparent.png|'Lu Bu' Babymariositting.png|'Baby Mario' Fighter-Uprising.png|'Fighter' Rudy_waifu2x_art_noise3_scale_tta_1.png|'Rudy The Clown' Artorias_Abysswalker.png|'Artorias' Lark.png|'Lark' PO_Great_Tiger.png|'Great Tiger' Tatsuya_Suou.png|'Tatsuya' Gex.png|'Gex' Midbus.png|'Midbus' Hat_Kid_Transparent.png|'Hat Kid' Screen_Shot_2019-05-08_at_7.35.19_PM.png|'Euden' Dovakhiin.png|'Dovakhiin' Wolverine.png|'Wolverine' Ty.png|'Ty' Conker.png|'Conker' Dr._Strange.png|'Dr. Strange' Zant - HW.png|'Zant' TonyStark.png|'Iron Man' Spider-Man.png|'Spider Man' IronFist.png|'Iron Fist' Poppi Alpha and Tora.png|'Poppi Alpha and Tora' Popple.png|'Popple' KairiKH3.png|'Kairi' OChunks_Super_Paper_Mario_artwork_DSSB.png|'O'Chunks' MimiSuperPaperMario.png|'Mimi' DetectivePikachuSpirit.png|'Detective Pikachu' Maz_Koshia_BOTW_loruleanhistorian_tumblr_art_DSSB.png|'Maz Koshia' deku.png|'Deku' Ash.png|'Ash Ketchum'( Charmander, Wartortle, Venasaur) Boomboompowpow.png|'Boom Boom and Pow Pow' Tatanga.png|'Tatanga' Sol_image_rev.png|'Sol Badguy' Saber.png|'Saber' Ma.png|'Cia' Ralph_&_Vanellope_Render.png|'Ralph and Venellope' HW Lana.png|'Lana' Vaati.png|'Vaati' Trunks.png|'Trunks' gooigi.png|'Gooigi' Bubsy-1.png|'Bubsy' Waluigi2012London.png|'Waluigi' = Modes There are several new modes in Super Smash Bros Ultimate Infinity War along with a few returning modes and a new story mode. Smash Brawl with up to 4 players. Your classic smash in simple form. Special Smash Want to fight with 10 players? Go ahead. Want to make everyone itty-bitty? You can do that too. Want to have a team battle with Amy and Pikachu? Well, you can do that as well. In special smash, you can fight with up to 10 fighters, have teams, and adjust many other settings, such as height, speed, and special powers. Ultimate Infinity War Battle In this original brand new story mode, a new foe has risen, This Unkown Evil entity is planning to destroy the Smash Universe and he recruits all of the villains. The Hero's Need to stop this evil entity and to save the Smash Universe. He recruits Galeem, Dharkon, Tabuu, King Boo, Anthasma, Bowser, Paper Bowser, Bower Jr, Koopalings, Dry Bowser, Fawful, Count Black, Dimentio, Shadow Queen, Wario, Captain Syrup, Piranha Plant, Waluigi, Culex, King Hippo, Mr. Sandman, Dark Samus, Sylux, Rundas, Ridley, Omega Ridley, Queen Metroid, Masked Men, Porky Minch, Giygas, Taranza, Hyness, Marx, Daroach, Magalor, Galactica Knight, Dark Meta Knight, Dark Matter, Kaos, Vergil, Duon, Galleom, Metal Face, Zanza, Malos, Dj Octavio, Ultron Sigma, Sigma, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Infinite, Mephilis, Dracula, Dark Emperor, Leon, Panther, Wolf, Kazuya, Heichachi, Lord Fredrick, King K Rool, Black Shadow, Deathborn, Sans, Skull Kid, Yuga, Agnahim, Veran, Big Boss, Grey Fox, Liquid Snake, Solidus Snake, Senator Armstrong, Blight Ganon, Byrne, Wizzro, Zant, Onyx, Ghirahim, Nogan, Ganondorf, HW Ganondorf, Demise, Volga, Cia, Vaati, Phantom Ganon, Balrog, Vega, Sagat, Seth, F.A.N.G, M.Bison, Urien, Kage, Gill, Akuma, Lord Farquad, Robbie Rotten, Dr. Coyle, Monsters from Monster Hunter, Masked Lumen, Balder, Jubelius, Black Knight, Grima, Nightmare, Shao Khan, Reaper, Xemnas, Venitas, Master Xehanort, Medusa, Hades, God Rugal, Thanos, and Sephiroth. The key villains are Grima, Giygas, Black Shadow, M.Bison, Master Xehanort, Sigma, Shao Khan, Thanos, and the unknown evil entity. Smash Tour Smash Tour returns with a new look. Now, instead of going in a circle, you go forward on a game board, racing each other to the end. If a character lands on the same space as another character, they will have a duel match with random rules and the losing character will be launched back 10 spaces. If a player lands on a space, they will follow the rules of the space. The first one to the end wins. There are 3 sizes of boards. Small (30 spaces), medium (60 spaces), and large (90 spaces). All Star Tournament All Star Tournament is simaliar to All Star in other Smash games. There are 3 different orders fighters can be fought in, and one will be randomly selected. By Year Story Mode/Classic Mode Bosses Gruntilda.png|'Gruntilda' leshen.jpg|'Leshen' giga_bowser_by_lycanthropeheart-d635cuu.png|Giga Bowser DuonClear.png|Duon 3491.png|Galleom Metal_Face.png|Metal Face Stallord.png|Stallroad malladus_by_dekuinthelake-d6o02z9.jpg|Malladus 42689.jpg|Mega Rayquaza Nnnn.png|Ultra Necrozma Jubileus.png|Jubeluis MH4U-Shah_Dalamadur_Render_002.png|Dalamadur xenojiiva_mhw_01.jpg|Xenojiiva OoT_Ganon_Artwork.png|'Ganon' Beast_Ganon_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Dark Beast Ganon BotW_Calamity_Ganon_Artwork.png|Calamity Ganon void_termina_by_machaphasesix-dc6cec0.png|Void Termina MHGen-Nakarkos_Render_003.png|Nakarkos tumblr_inline_ofph7fFSOS1sy4ke7_540.jpg|Yamatsukami Box_Art-MHF-G9_PC_XBOX360_PS3_PSVITA_WIIU_Textless.png|Raviente Marx_SSBU.png|Marx SigmaInfinite.png|'Sigma' Infinite.(Sonic.Forces).full.2244859.jpg|'Infinite' egg.jpg|'Death Egg Robot' MHW-Render_Zorah_Magdaros_001.png|'Zorah Magdaros' diablo-12.jpg|Diablo(Secret Boss) Dark_emperor.png|'Dark Emperor' Dracula_Phase_1_SSBU.png|'Dracula' Dracula_Phase_2_SSBU.png|'Dracula Phase 2' Maxresdefault-3.jpg|Shadow Queen Aparoid.png|'Aparoid Queen' Antasma.png|'Anthasma' SSBU_Spirits_Queen_Metroid.png|'Queen Metroid' Kaos123.png|'Kaos' Wizpig_DKR_Artwork.png|'Wizpig' ArmoredMewtwoSSBC.png|'Armored Mewtwo' Dimentio.png|'Super Dimentio' 623px-Devilkaztekkenchance2.png|'Devil Kazuya' exor_and_culex___by_don_benito_l_by_donbetinol-d8j69lk.jpg|'Culex' shao_kahn_hd_mortal_kombat_9_by_kostasishere_d3cdtns-fullview.jpg|''' Shin Shao Khan''' Vaati's_wrath.png|'Vaati's Wrath' Nextale sans gift stream by jeyawue-dam0cbs.png|'Sans' Master_Hand_SSBU.png|'Master Hand' Crazy_Hand_SSBU.png|'Crazy Hand' Master_Core_(SSB4).jpg|'Master Core' 3498.png|'Tabuu' Galeem_SSBU.png|'Galeem' DharkonSpirit.png|'Dharkon' Giygas666SATANSATANGIVEMEYOURSOULANDYOURDEADBABY.png|'Giygas' Grima_Awakening_Chapter_23_Art.png|'Grima' Dormammu.jpg|'Dormammu' Final_Hades_Spirit.png|'Hades' Shin.jpg|'M.Bison' Master_Xehanort.jpg|'Master Xehanort' DreamyBowser.png|'Dreamy Bowser' Phantom_Ganon_-_HWL.png|'Phantom Ganon' MHW-Behemoth_Render_001.png|'King Behemoth' billy-christian-neobahamut-final-post.jpg|'Shin Bahamaut' Minecraft steve-5.png|'The Media' 7117bd32f55deacb1115e98e58d15d88.jpg|'Shadowman' (Final Boss) Mr Badd.png|'Mr Badd' Arfoire3.png|'Arfoire' Affimojas.png|'Affimojas' Mundus.jpg|'Mundus' marvel-vs-capcom-infinite-ultron-sigma.jpg|Ultron Sigma(Secret Boss) 952ded2787c46d66091f786ac28e3f82-d8p6tpv.jpg|'Fatalis'(Secret Boss) Sephiroth-sephiroth-35273996-1000-800.jpg|'God Sephiroth' (Secret Boss) Parace_L'Sia.jpg|'Parace La SIa' (Secret Final Boss) Stages Almost very stage from past games have been scrapped, making way for many many new ones. Assist Trophies Assist Trophy characters can now be toggled on and off. For example, one assist trophy character can be turned of, and the others will remain on. = Unlockable Characters(High Rank/Star 4-7)- Goomba Stack SM3DL.png|'Goomba' Piranha_Plant_SSBU.png|'Piranha Plant' King Dedede SSBU.png|'King Dedede' Bowser Jr. artwork.png|'Bowser Jr' Swanky_Kong_(Donkey_Kong_Country_2).png|'Swanky Kong' (Echo of Diddy Kong) 5333eb41aa4e26b39cafd9f9a5b176c6-da0yfl4.png|'Rashid' MHGen-Great_Maccao_Render_001.png|'Great Maccao' Bass.png|'Bass' street_fighter_5_f_a_n_g_by_hes6789-d9s83tj.png|F.A.N.G Balrog-SFV.png|Balrog sand.png|'Mr Sandman' (Echo of Little Mac) SonicKOFB.png|Sonic Jet_the_Hawk.png|'Jet The Hawk' Dark Samus SSBU.png|'Dark Samus'(Echo of Samus) Skull Kid Ocarina (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Skull Kid' ST Link and Alfonzo Artwork.png|'Alfonzo' Silver02.png|'Silver' Beedle.png|'Beedle' Ravio - HW.png|'Ravio' 1888584-612haxorus.png|'Haxorus' Zoroark_avatar.png|'Zoroark' 1898364-445garchomp.png|'Garchomp' 1200px-635Hydreigon.png|'Hydreigon' Zygarde.png|'Zygarde' 1200px-Agahnim.png|'Agnahim' Veran.png|'Veran' King boo mmwii.png|'King Boo' Metal-gear-big-boss.jpg|Big Boss Twilight Princess Artwork Hero's Shade (Concept Art).png|'Hero's Shade' Byrne Artwork.png|Byrne Panther_Caroso_Spirit.png|'Panther' Powalski.png|'Leon' Tailsracingbigfilesizesharpecolor.png|'Tails' Golurkpng.png|Golurk CountBleck2_SPM.png|'Count Bleck' SSBOnox.png|Onyx Rundas.png|'Rundas' Lord_Fredrik_spirit.png|'Lord Fredrick' Sylus.jpg|'Sylux' Hyrule Warriors Legends Yuga (Render).png|'Yuga' kazuya-mishima-tekken7-face-full-quality.jpg|Kazuya sagat_by_saadirfan-d5tk5oe.jpg|Sagat 220px-Heihachi Mishima (T7).png|Heihachi Metal_Sonic_2012.png|'Metal Sonic' CalamityGanondorf.png|Nogan KSA_Dark_Meta_Knight.png|'Dark Meta Knight' Dark Pit SSBU.png|Dark Pit Wolf SSBU.png|Wolf Heatran.png|Heatran Bio_rex.png|'Bio-rex' The_Skull_Spirit.png|'The Skull' Blood_falcon.png|'Blood Falcon' Genjirender.png|'Genji' 1200px-Incineroar SSBU.png|'Incenoroar' Samurai Goroh.png|'Samurai Goroh' solidus.jpg|'Solidus Snake' Liquid.Snake.full.1236433.jpg|'Liquid Snake' MP9_Chain_Chomp_Bust.png|'Chain Chomp' Masked_Man_character-portrait.png|'Claus' Porky-Minch-Smash-Bros zps6a48bd37.png|'Porky Minch' scale.png|'General Scales' (Echo of Wolf) Vega.png|'Vega' Seth-SFIV-portrait.png|Seth Render urien character select by bonejacker dbd1ixg-pre.png|'Urien' Emperor Shao.jpg|'Shao Khan' Ridley SSBU.png|'Ridley' Volga_Lance1.png|'Volga' Ghirahim by nekroz of mokey-da6ai2s.png|'Ghirahim' Ganondorf_SSBU.png|'Ganondorf' King K. Rool SSBU.png|'King K Rool' Blightganon2.png|Blight Ganon Knuckles the echidna by mintenndo-d83niyh.png|'Knuckles' DeathbornUniverse.png|'Deathborn' cfa0deeefa582a0ec34599de0a38cf62.jpg|Grey Fox AlucardArt.png|Alucard Omega_Ridley_SSBGR.png|'Omega Ridley' (Echo of Ridley) 807Zeraora.png|'Zeroara' Magolor.png|'Magalor' KSADaroach.png|'Daroach' Dr_Coyle_SSBDiscord.png|'Dr Coyle' KSA Marx artwork transparent.png|'Marx' 8212-Mega-Scizor.png|'Scizor' DimentioSuperPaperMario.png|'Dimentio' MH4-Najarala_Render_001.png|'Najarala' najarala.png|'Tidal Najarala' MH4-Rathian Render 001.png|Rathian DONyyj5XcAAl1Le.png|'Odogaron' MHGen-Yian_Garuga_Render_001.png|'Yian Garuga' MHW-Legiana_Render_001.png|'Legiana' Rathalos MHW.png|Rathalos MHRoC-Lagiacrus_Art_001.jpg|'Lagiacrus' monster-hunter-hd-wallpapers-33393-7523380.png|Nargacuga FrontierGen-Barioth_Render_001.png|'Barioth' 3rdGen-Sand_Barioth_Render_001.png|'Sand Barioth' MH4-Seltas_Queen_Render_001.png|'Seltas Queen' MH4U-Desert_Seltas_Queen_and_Desert_Seltas_Render_001.png|'Dessert Seltas Queen' MH4-Gravios_Render_001.png|'Gravios' MH4-Black_Gravios_Render_001.png|'Black Gravios' Super-Agnaktor.png|'Agnaktor' Glacial_Agnaktor_Render.png|'Glacier Agnaktor' MHRoC-Zinogre_Art_001.jpg|'Zinogre' FrontierGen-Stygian_Zinogre_Render_001.png|'Stygian Zinogre' MHGen-Astalos_Render_001.png|'Astalos' MHGen-Mizutsune_Render_002.png|'Mizutsune' MHGen_Gammoth_Render.png|'Gammoth' mhx_dinovaldo_render_001.png|Glavenus MH4U-Seregios Render 001.png|Seregios LegendaryDogsSpirits.png|'Entei, Raiku, and Suicune' FrontierGen-Abiorugu Render 001.png|'Abiorugu' FrontierGen-Giaorugu Render 001.png|'Giarugu' regirock.png|'Regirock' regice.png|'Regice' registeel.png|'Registeel' MH4-Gore_Magala_Render_001.png|Gore Magala 491Darkrai.png|Darkrai mephiles_the_dark_by_itshelias94-d4rnxas.png|Mephiles tumblr_o8xkkyBIs41qgc30wo1_500.png.jpeg|Solgaleo lunala__shine_of_the_moon___pokemon_by_invidiata-da25z7z.png|Lunala Lyon_Normal.png|'Lyon' Masked Lumen Sage Bayonetta 2 render.png|Mask Lumen saria.jpg|'Saria' Severa.png|Severa fe.png|Katarina Full_Attack_Eirika.png|Erika Micaiah attack.png|'Michiah' Caeda_(FEW).png|Caeda FEA_Cordelia.png|Cordelia MH4-Gold_Rathian_Render_001.png|'Gold Rathian' MH4-Silver_Rathalos_Render_001.png|'Silver Rathalos' MH3U-Abyssal_Lagiacrus_Render_001.png|'Abysal Lagiacrus' MH3U-Lucent_Nargacuga_Render_001.png|'Lucent Nargacuga' MH4U-Chaotic_Gore_Magala_Render_001.png|'Chaotic Gore Magala' MH4-Shagaru_Magala_Render_001.png|Shaguru Magla Kushala.png|Kushala Daora Teostra.png|Teostra Lunastra.jpg|Lunastra MH4U-Chameleos Render 001.png|Chameleos MHW-Vaal Hazak render 001.png|Vaal Hazaak Legendarybirds.png|'Articuno, Zaptos, and Moltres' Mhxx atoraru ka render 001.png|'Athal Ka' Ca4914da2a0215dc67c89d8eb7b31e30.jpg|Nergigante regigigas___the_great_golem_by_nganlamsong-d9q7fwq.png|Regigigas RAY.jpg|Rayquaza deoxys.jpg|Deoxys Tiki_Naga_Voice_Spirit.png|'Tiki' Dialga.png|'Dialga' Palkia.png|'Palkia' Dark_Daroach_Spirit.png|'Dark Daroach' Black_Knight_SSBGR.png|Black Knight Elincia.png|'Elincia' Dark_Matter_Blade.png|Dark Matter Phantom_Ganon_LOZOOT.png|'Phantom Ganon' 250Ho-Oh.png|'Ho oh' MHXR-Morudomunto Render 001.png|'Morodomunto' H.W.G.png|'The Heavy' realistic_reshiram_by_arkeis_pokemon-d48twa5.jpg|Reshiram Zekrom-reshiram-and-zekrom-23671491-894-894.jpg|'Zekrom' geina-malavolti-kyurem-art-tade-piece.jpg|Kyurem Hes-an-angry-Ryu.png|'Kage' Dva-screenshot-001.jpg|'D-va' Arvis_(FEH).png|'Arvis' NergalArtwork.png|'Nergal' Reaper-portrait.png|'Reaper' Xemnas_Final_Form.png|'Xemnas' kyogre.png|'Kyogre' Groudon.png|'Groundon' Vanitas_KHBBS.png|'Venitas' Shanoa.png|'Shanoa' Menat by notsofinalcake-dbmgxh4.png|'Menat' Jody_Summer.png|'Jody Summers' 4a73195d9f4f7a5ce35842d6aa902787.png|'Elma' Honey Lemon.png|'Honey Lemon' D77.jpg|'Pharah' TsubasaOribeCarnage.png|'Tsubasa Oribe' JadeDiscord.png|'Jade' ciri.jpg|'Ciri' Stylist2Trendsetters.png|'Stylist' Pauline spirit.png|'Pauline' Shinnok_render.png|'Shinnok' botw.png|'Zelda(BOTW)' MHGen-Dreadqueen_Rathian_Render_001.png|'DreadQueen Rathian' MHGen-Silverwind_Nargacuga_Render_001.png|'SilverWind Nargacuga' MHGen-Deadeye_Yian_Garuga_Render_001.png|'DeadEye Yain Garuga' MHGen-Dreadking_Rathalos_Render_001.png|'DraedKing Rathalos' dr_wily_render_by_nibroc_rock_d924nun-pre.png|'Dr Willy' MHGen-Thunderlord_Zinogre_Render_001.png|'ThunderLord Zinogre' MHGen-Hellblade_Glavenus_Render_001.png|'HellBlade Glavenus' MHGU-Boltreaver_Astalos_Render_001.png|'BoltReaver Astalos' MHGU-Soulseer_Mizutsune_Render_001.png|'SoulSeer Mizutsune' Rouge the bat legacy render by nibroc rock-daz1j3a.png|'Rouge' Blaze The Cat 2.png|'Blaze' MHGU-Elderfrost_Gammoth_Render_001.png|'ElderFrost Gammoth' C38a2a7509d14827784dc9d93bb70dc5.jpg|'Q' G.jpg|'G' Specter_Knight.png|'Specter Knight' Black_Knight.png|'Black Knight(Shovel Knight)' Amy rose 2017 render by jaysonjean-dbcwe95.png|'Amy Rose' 306Aggron.png|'Aggron' Validar.png|'Validar' Ashnard.png|'Ashnard' Walhart_(FE13_Artwork).png|'Walhart' Full_Portrait_Surtr_Ruler_of_Flame.png|'Surtr' Cofagrigus.png|'Cofagrigus' Garon_Heroes.png|'Garon' Vector_Team_Sonic_Racing.png|'Vector' Lyn_Blade_Lord_Spirit.png|'Lyn' 1200px-800Necrozma.png|'Necrozma' Scorpion-Mortal-Kombat.png|'Scorpion' Raiden MK X.jpg|'Raiden' James_McCloud.png|'James Mccloud' Tekken7-Geese.jpg|'Geese' tron.png|'Tron Bonne' Mumkhar.png|'Mumkhar' Joker SSBU.png|'Joker' Mewtwo SSBU.png|'Mewtwo' Velkhana.png|'Velkhana' Zelda_SSBU.png|'Zelda' Palutena SSBU.png|'Palutena' Inkling SSBU.png|'Inkling' Ribbon Girl.png|'Ribbon Girl' (Echo of Spring Man) MinMin.png|'Min Min' Midna (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Midna' Hisoka.png|'Hisoka' DJOctavio&OctobotKing.png|'DJ Octavio' Impa - HW.png|'Impa' Octoling Girl Shadowless.png|'Octoling' Squid_Sisters.png|'Squid Sisters(Callie and Marie)' TSR_Zavok.png|'Zavok' ARMS Twintelle.png|'Twintelle' Twili Midna Mirror.png|'Twilight Midna' Dusknoir.png|'Dusknoir' Eliza-tekken7-character-artwork-white.png|'Eliza' 1200px-Corrin-Alt1_SSBU.png|'Corrin' 1200px-Robin-Alt1 SSBU.png|'Robin' Bayonetta SSBUltimate.png|'Bayonetta' Haru.png|'Haru' Futaba Persona 5.png|'Futuba' P5 Makoto Nijima.png|'Makoto' Pyra.png|'Pyra' Mythra.png|'Mythra' MoragDiscord.png|'Morag and Brighid' Pneuma.png|'Pneuma' Aqua-3-kingdom-hearts-aqua-35640228-1596-2051.png|'Aqua' 1404974-3ds kidicarus 04char03 e3.png|'Medusa' Saturos.jpg|'Saturos' Mitsuru Kirijo.png|'Mitsuru' BlackPanther.png|'Black Panther' Blackbeard_One_Piece.png|'Blackbeard' All_Might_Hero_Form_Full_Body.png|'All Might' MVCI_Venom_transparent_render.png|'Venom' persona-5-the-royal-kasumi-yoshizawa-phantom-thieves-outfit-artwork.png|'Kasumi' Iori_Yagami.png|'Iori Yagami' Byleth.png|'Byleth' Tifa KHII.png|'Tifa Lockhart' Nia artwork.png|'Nia' XC2 Nia Blade Artwork.png|'Nia(Catalyst)' PXZ2-KOS-MOS.png|'Kos-Mos' TeamLora.png|'Team Lora' DgsmkrQXkAct-E9.png|'Princess Hilda' PhoenixBI.png|'Phoenix' Dave The Intern.png|'Dave The Intern' Drobot_Transparent_Render.png|'Drobot' demise_artwork.png|'Demise' Tharja.png|'Tharja' Camilla.png|'Camilla' Celica.png|'Celica' Azuraf.png|'Azura' Artwork Edelgard.png|'Edelgard' Father_Balder_1_Model.png|'Balder' grima.png|'Grima' Scourge.png|'Scourage' BlackShadow.png|'Black Shadow' Deadpool.png|'Deadpool' Zanza.png|'Zanza' Maxresdefault.jpg|'M.Bison' Gill-illuminati.jpg|'Gill' Hakumen (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|'Hakumen' XC2-Shin-artwork.png|'Jin(True Form)' XC2-Metsu-artwork.png|'Malos' Yūki_Terumi_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Yuki Terumi' Gilgamesh.png|'Gilgamesh' Magneto.png|'Magneto' Master xehanort.png|'Master Xehanort' 9c3ec6b23a01d3649c2ca15ae4dfc190.png|'Ultra Instinct Shaggy' Piccolo.png|'Picolo' Perfect cell.png|'Cell' Frieza Artwork.png|'Frieza' DC Black_Adam.png|'Black Adam' Goku Black.png|'Goku Black' Broly_Artwork.png|'Broly' Vegeta ssj blue 3 by saodvd-darhy77.png|'Vegeta' Goku.png|'Goku' Giygas.png|'Giygas' 41689-thanos-avengers infinity war-pc game-creative arts-art-750x1334.jpg|'Thanos' Darkseid.jpeg|'Darkseid' Superman.png|'Superman' DLC Characters(Legendary/G-Rank(Special Permit)God Tier) $100 DLC Expansion Characters(Master Rank).'' Chris redfield revelations pro render by allan valentine-d59eemt.png|'Chris Redfield'(G1) RE6_Leon_(China).png|'Leon Kennedy'(G1) Steamax.png|'Steamax'(G1) Nero_DMC5.png|'Nero'(G1) NemT-Type.png|'Nemesis'(G1) Groose Artwork.png|'Groose'(G1) Johnny_Render_mk_11_1.png|'Johnny Cage'(G1) RE5 Albert Wesker2.png|'Albert Wesker'(G1) Luka - Bayo2.png|'Luka'(G1) Enzo single.png|'Enzo'(G1) Commander-stand.png|'The Commander'(G1) Mgs solid raiden.png|'Raiden'(G1) Judd and Li'l Judd.png|'Judd and Li'l Judd'(G1) Compa.png|'Compa'(G1) IF_V2.png|'IF'(G1) Rom_and_Ram.png|'Rom and Ram'(G1) Uni_V2.png|'Uni'(G1) Anonydeath_V.png|'Anonydeath'(G1) Peashy.png|'Peashy'(G1) Rin_len_v4x_design.png|'Kagamine Len and Rin'(G1) Megurine Luka.png|'Megurine Luka'(G1) INFINITE Sonic Forces.png|'Infinite'(G1) Kid_goku.png|'Kid Goku'(G1) MHW-Handler_Render_001.png|'The Handler'(G1) Jedah.png|'Jedah'(G1) Kakyoin_EoH.png|'Kakyoin'(G1) polnareff4.png|'Polnareff'(G1) OldJosephEoH.png|'Joseph Joestar'(G1) Doctor Eggman Rio2016.png|'Dr Eggman'(G1) HDNV Blanc.png|'Blanc'(G1) Vert_V2.png|'Vert'(G1) Nepgear_V2.png|'Nepgear'(G1) PurpleSister.png|'Purple Sister'(G2) RodinRender.png|'Rodin'(G2) FrontierGen-Baruragaru Render 002.png|'Barugarugu'(G2) FrontierGen-Lolo Gougarf and Ray Gougarf Render 001.png|'Lolo and Ray Gougarf'(G2) Miku V4x Promotional 2.png|'Hatsune Miku'(G2) Felicia.png|'Felicia'(G2) Yuri kozukata fatal frame.png|'Yuri Kozukata'(G2) Nyotengu.png|'Nyotengu'(G2) Ruby Rose.png|'Ruby Rose'(G2) UzumePortrait.png|'Uzume'(G2) Orange_Heart.png|'Orange Heart'(G2) Claire.png|'Claire Redfield'(G2) Mvc2-jill.png|'Jill Valentine'(G2) White_Heart.png|'White Heart'(G2) Green_Heart.png|'Green Heart'(G2) DanteDMC5.png|'Dante'(G2) Alucardanddcasull.png|'Alucard(Hellsing)'(G2) Darth.jpg|'Darth Vader'(G2) Dio Muda.png|'Dio Brando'(G2) Zero Zsaber Spirit.png|'Zero'(G2) AkumaSSBC.png|'Akuma'(G2) Shina.jpg|'Shin Akuma'(G2) Valstrax.png|'Valstrax'(G2) Pyron.png|'Pyron'(G2) nightmarei.jpg|'Nightmare'(G2) Jotaro kujo allstarbattle cutout render by deadlypoisonbeauty dahrwed-pre.png|'Jotaro'(G2) Kenshiro.png|'Kenshiro'(G2) Rugal bernstein kof 98 ol by zeref ftx d97c71t-pre.png|'Rugal Bernstein'(G2) King of fighters 98 um ol omega rugal by hes6789 dazqw2p-pre.png|'Omega Rugal'(G2) KSA Galacta Knight model.png|'Galatica Knight'(G2) 2bee.png|'2B'(G2) Ibuki.png|'Ibuki'(G2) Sakura street fighter v render by denderotto dc0soxe-fullview.png|'Sakura'(G2) Cammy.png|'Cammy'(G2) Chun Li.png|'Chun-Li'(G2) Steven_Armstrong.png|'Senator Armstrong'(G2) Juri.jpg|'Juri'(G2) Classic sonic cg style by mintenndo-d8rf7o3.png|'Classic Sonic'(G3/G-Special Permit) Dormammu-UMVC3-Win-Pose-Render.png|'Dormmamu'(G3/G-Special Permit) Hades smash bros trophy render by nibroc rock-da26jh8.png|'Hades'(G3/G-Special Permit) 2ndGen-Ukanlos Render 001.png|'Ukanlos'(G3/G-Special Permit) 2ndGen-Akantor Render 001.png|'Akanator'(G3/G-Special Permit) MHW-Bazelgeuse Render 001.png|'Bazelgeuse'(G3/G-Special Permit) MH4U-Gogmazios Render 001.png|'Gogmazios'(G3/G-Special Permit) MHGen-Amatsu Render 001.png|'Amatsu'(G3/G-Special Permit) FrontierGen-Zerureusu Render 001.png|'Zeruresu'(G3/G-Special Permit) Mi Ru (Unknown Flying Fox).png|'Mi_Ru(Unknown Flying Fox)'(G3/G-Special Permit) UNKNOWNGOD.png|'Unknown(Black Flying Wyvern)'(G3/G-Special Permit) MHW-Behemoth Render 002.png|'Behemoth'(G3/G-Special Permit) Esper-Bahamut-1.png|'Bahamaut'(G3/G-Special Permit) od.png|'Odibaterasu'(G3/G-Special Permit) Monster-hunter-hunting-card-rajang-e1467392454550-800x445.jpg|'Rajang'(G3/G-Special Permit) Savage deviljho hd by mastervenusflytrap-d68jo2m.png|'Deviljho'(G3/G-Special Permit) 07 oniartwork.jpg|'Oni'(G3/G-Special Permit) Rugal.jpg|'God/Ultimate Rugal'(G3/G-Special Permit) Doomsday_Injustice_.png|'Doomsday'(G3/G-Special Permit) Dry bowser new render by nibroc rock-daxjexr.png|'Dry Bowser'(G3/G-Special Permit) Ff7 sephiroth by ninjatic.jpg|'Sephiroth'(G3/G-Special Permit) Kefka Dissidia.png|'Kefka'(G3/G-Special Permit) SigmaMMX.png|'Sigma'(G3/G-Special Permit) DrDoom.png|'Dr Doom'(G3/G-Special Permit) Goda.jpg|'Dire Miralis'(G3/G-Special Permit) 487Giratina-Altered.png|'Giratina'(G3/G-Special Pemit) 1200px-717Yveltal.png|'Yvetal'(G3/G-Special Permit) Arceus the creator by blooddragonx-d3571du.png|'Arceus'(G3/G-Special Permit) Monster-hunter-world 6025048.jpg|'Alatreon'(G3/G-Special Permit) FrontierGen-Duremudira Render 001.png|'Duremudira'(G3/G-Special Permit) FrontierGen-Xiang_Tien_Render_001.png|'Shantien'(G3/G-Special Permit) FrontierGen-Disufiroa_Render_003 (1).png|'Dhisufiora'(G3/G-Special Permit) Black fatalis and the sky will fall by yian garuga anonyme-dagg36e.jpg|'Fatalis'(G3/G-Special Permit) Crimson.jpg|'Crimson Fatalis'(G3/G-Special Permit) Eggman Nega Mario Sonic Rio.png|'Dr Eggman Nega'(G3/G-Special Permit) Jiren (dragon ball fighterz).png|'Jiren'(G3/G-Special Permit) S.T.H._-_Artwork_-_10_(Shadow).png|'Shadow'(G3/G-Special Permit) Loki.png|'Loki'(G3/G-Special Permit) Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Victory_Neptune.png|'Neptune'(G3/G-Special Permit) Plutia.png|'Plutia'(G3/G-Special Permit) Reimu.png|'Reimu Hakurei'(G3/G-Special Permit) Lara croft.png|'Lara Croft'(G3/G-Special Permit) Lightning_FFXIII-2.png|'Lightning'(G3/G-Special Permit) Lilith.png|'Lilith'(G3/G-Special Permit) Morrigan-Normal (Cross Edge).png|'Morrigan'(G3/G-Special Permit) HWL Linkle Artwork.png|'Linkle'(G3/G-Special Permit) MHWI-Tigrex_Render_001.png|'Tigrex'(G3/G-Special Permit) MHGen-Grimclaw Tigrex Render 001.png|'Grimclaw Tigrex'(G3/G-Special Permit) MH4-Molten Tigrex Render 001.png|'Molten Tigrex'(G3/G-Special Permit) Brachydios.png|'Brachydios'(G3/G-Special Permit) Godzilla.png|'Godzilla'(G3/G-Special Permit) white_fatalis.jpg|'White Fatalis'(G3/G-Special Permit) MH3U-Plesioth_Render_001.png|'Plesioth'(G3/G-Special Permit) mhw-diablos_render_001.png|'Diablos'(G3/G-Special Permit) 1536907035011.png|'Bloodlust Diablos'(G3/G-Special Permit) Peach SSBU.png|'Peach'(G3/G-Special Permit) Sports daisy alternate costume transparent by pavlovs walrus dd1wjud-pre.png|'Daisy'(G3/G-Special Permit) Rosalina SSBU.png|'Rosalina'(G3/G-Special Permit) Marin (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Marin'(G3/G-Special Permit) Shantae.png|'Shantae'(G3/G-Special Permit) Large.png|'Purple Heart'(G3/G-Special Permit) DMC4SE Vergil.png|'Vergil'(G3/G-Special Permit) Iris heart render by porcelainskinneddoll d9lliil-pre.png|'Iris Heart'(G3/G-Special Permit) Waddle Dee Smashified.png|'Waddle Dee/Bandana Waddle Dee'(G3/G-Special Permit) Big Chungus.png|'Big Chungus'(G3/G-Special Permit) Noire_V2.png|'Noire'(G3/G-Special Permit) Black_Heart_V2.png|'Black Heart'(G3/G-Special Permit) '' Unlocking Criteria: Costumes Category:Browse